


海的囚徒

by Fish3901



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7460283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fish3901/pseuds/Fish3901
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>（包含人鱼！Javert，但与生理构造并无关系）<br/>Javert发现了重大案情，只身涉险；市长梦中出现奇异又不祥的人影。宁愿放弃生命来实现的愿望是出自使命与责任的话，宁愿屈从于命运与苦难是为了信仰……还是？</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 死亡的噩梦与噩梦的死亡

**Author's Note:**

> 致谢银柴！是她的赠图启发了我，赠图地址：http://weibo.com/1564078744/Dk38ynQ4y?from=page_1005051564078744_profile&wvr=6&mod=weibotime&type=comment#_rnd1468270583915

一个人的形状在黑暗中辗转。  
有些黑暗是透明的，有些黑暗是混沌的，就好比有些像丝绒一样平顺的黑夜有微渺却隽永的群星守卫，而那二十四万六千个如狗洞一样的窝棚里[1]的黑，就是恶臭、疫病与贫穷的王国。它们毁坏住在那里面的活物--他们是不会被称为"居民"的--视力，塞住他们的口鼻，让他们在饥饿的煎熬和内心的愚昧中凭着本能像动物一样苟活下去。这就是混沌的黑暗。  
如今这个人在什么样的黑暗中辗转？  
在这片黑暗里，无数人影沉沦下去，化身为黑暗的一部分[2]。

这个人猛地抽搐一下，坐了起来。他颤抖的手点亮的烛火照亮了一件简陋、甚至称得上贫寒的斗室。倘若有一名滨海蒙特勒伊的居民也在此地，他就会认出这是在当地的一位名人--先是发展了烧料细工厂而被人称为"马德兰伯伯"、而后又成了"马德兰市长"的人。

这并不是马德兰第一次在噩梦中无边的黑暗中辗转又喘息着惊醒。那片吞没了无数身影的恶海的浊浪，哪怕在他睡上了十九年没有睡过的床之后，也每每在他的睡眠中咆哮。然而现下这情形有所不同，恶海中添了新的惊惶景象：他梦到了侦察员沙威。

马德兰就着烛火端详着自己的手腕，摩挲着已不存在的铁镣。冷汗在消退，他不自觉地回想着梦里的情景。黑夜、恶浪、挣扎、沉沦，这些已出现过千百遍的景象被他的头脑熟练地略过，只琢磨起最后新加的一部分--这也是人类精妙的大脑的一种保护本能，他并不想多想那些被和刺棍与破衣一同藏在壁橱后面的东西。  
他梦到自己被恶浪吞噬，沉沦向无尽的虚空与恐惧，然而这次他继续漂荡着，一个人影渐渐浮现，缓缓漂近。起初，马德兰以为那也是与他同命相怜的一具已在人间死亡的肉身，可那人并未穿着红衣[3]，那衣着却是有点令人不快的熟悉的。那人漂得更近了，莫名的熟悉感让马德兰陡然升起了一丝惊惧，他突然一点也不想知道这个人是谁--然而已经太晚了，那人向他转过身来。竟然是沙威！对方穿着警察制服，制服却被撕裂得破破烂烂，遮掩不住这具身体曾遭受过的折磨。他的眼睛半开半阖，头发半飘散在水里，面容有种奇异的平静，有那么一瞬间，马德兰是想要伸出手去触碰他的。可他动弹不得，只能任对方从他面前缓缓却不可挽回地飘过。就在这时，他看到了沙威手腕上的手铐。  
真是奇怪。铁手铐和沙威当然是能联系在一起的，但铁手铐出现在沙威的手腕上，就真是太过奇怪了。  
马德兰与沙威是老熟人了。那时候，马德兰不叫马德兰，甚至连本名冉阿让都不再属于他。他叫做"24601"。沙威曾是土伦监狱的狱卒，如今是滨海蒙特勒伊的警探。  
起初，沙威是对马德兰市长恭恭谨谨的；但自从马德兰展现了惊人的力量、亲自扛起了压倒割风伯伯的马车后，沙威便一刻没有放松过对马德兰的暗中调查。  
马德兰慢慢放松了贲紧的肌肉，他站起来，走到窗口前望向海湾的方向。那里还是一片黑暗，看不到一丝光。

***

第二天马德兰没有见到来进行汇报治安状况的沙威。他起了莫名的疑心，散步时便走去了警局，却从一名下级侦察员那里得知，沙威从昨天上午离开警局后就没有再出现，也没给任何人留下口信。  
那名侦察员头一次见到他们那令人尊敬、沉默和厚的市长眼睛中闪过惊惶与一丝凶狠的光。还没等他反应过来，他就被市长道了谢、手里被市长塞进一点钱。紧接着，市长便掉头匆匆离去了。

 

[1] 《悲惨世界》第一部第一卷第四章，指卞福汝主教布道时提及的法国农村的贫困情况：有二十四万六千户生活在只有门没有窗的房子里。  
[2] 《悲惨世界》第一部第二卷第八章"波涛与亡魂"  
[3] 囚犯着红衣


	2. 一切都倒转了

马德兰是在一处偏僻的峡湾处找到沙威的。  
马德兰原是个叫冉阿让的苦役犯，这我们已经知道了。十九年的苦役不仅磨没了他的良善，也造就了他顽狠野蛮的内心和与之相配的一具如野兽般的躯体。饶是如此，他仍然沿着海岸找得精疲力竭。而当暮色升起，稀薄的夕阳似乎奇异地平息了大海的恶浪、使得后者出现难得的平静时，马德兰终于脱力地坐在一块海边的礁石上。  
他不知道自己在做什么。他一向深居简出，避免与司法部门打交道；他的性格与心智都很单纯，自从迪涅主教用银烛台赎回了他的灵魂，他就只一心把上帝的善作为信条与准则。除此之外，他并不是一个有太多幻想和心事的人。为了一个噩梦——他想，自己大概是疯了。  
沙威就是在这时出现的。  
他从海中露出上半身，并没有穿着制服，而是袒露着精壮的躯干，头发湿漉漉地滴着水珠，在夕阳里闪着细碎的金光。看起来，他身上并没有什么伤痕，可话说回来，一个一向对待制服纽扣如对待暴徒一般苛刻的人[4]赤裸上身，一动不动，只是静静地停在海面上望着他，这本身就够怪异的了。  
可马德兰一眼就知道那是沙威，活生生的沙威。野兽当然有野兽的直觉，它们能嗅出捕兽夹上带血的惨嚎，它们能尝出被粗暴踩断的草茎上留下的人类的行迹，它们也当然能在冥冥之网疏阔又紧密的投射下竭力逃过猎手的追击。一头骨子里被人类的监狱豢养出的野兽，怎么会对看守者没有神秘的连结呢？然而这与马德兰此时对沙威的“感知”不同。他就是知道那是沙威。不是嗅到、闻到、被枪口准星瞄准到，他是从心里知道，那就是沙威。  
他心绪翻涌，一时竟没有开口说话，只盯着礁石下的沙威。沙威也微微仰起脸，沉默地望着他。多么奇异又宿命的场景啊，一切都倒转了：挣扎顽抗的凶蛮猎物成了市长，恪尽职守的模范猎手却被驱逐出了世间。  
马德兰已经看到了海面下沙威下半身化作的鱼尾。

***

“于是您就自己去追查那伙盗匪了？”马德兰坐在礁石更下方的一处凹陷处，海水微微浸湿着他的裤脚，沙威则浮在水中，双手如平常一般做拿破仑那意志坚定的胸前环抱，蹙着眉望着下沉的夕阳。  
“这本来就是我的职责。”他粗声回答。  
“但要我说，您这样做不好。您还落得……”马德兰意识到自己其实对沙威知之不多，他不确定这句话会不会刺痛对方。沙威却只是直率到有点粗暴地回答：“没什么，我见过的腌臜事，噢，对您来说，只称得上是稀奇事，比这多得多。‘梅林的胡子’——我猜他们好像是这么说，我生母就是个给人算命占卜的娼妓，人家却说她年轻时会变化，为了我生父那个贼子才‘丧了神通’。他们就是那样讲的。您瞧，这就是没有规矩的后果。”他讲这话时神色并没变动，只是眉宇间有些阴郁，显然是熟稔于心。马德兰知道沙威不会与人‘小话’闲聊，恐怕这话是他自己在心里跟自己对谈时讲过无数次。“‘龙生龙，凤生凤’——我听人这样讲过。这也是活该啊，呵。”沙威又从齿缝中咬出这么一句。  
马德兰现在了解了事情的全貌：沙威一向是个严苛又警觉的侦察员，他是不会放过一丝一毫犯罪的痕迹的。有一次他发现了几个外乡人行迹可疑，他便一径跟踪了上去，查探到这是一伙很大的匪徒，杀人越货，掳骗幼童，绑架抢盗，无恶不作。他前几日刚刚抓到些线索，却大意了身边的蠹虫。警队里有人已被收买，见他这个出名的扎手条子盯上了这伙人，就偷偷报信给了匪首。沙威就这样在侦查中被人绑走毒打，奄奄一息之际被铐起双手丢进海里，以防他挣脱逃命。匪徒们以为这下他必死无疑了，还商定了去他家中放火，再丢进尸首进去充数。  
马德兰的拳头悄悄握紧了，青筋毕露。他说不清心头的感受，只觉着有一头凶兽似乎要破柙而出。他不禁大声道：“没有王法了吗！怎能就让他们把您，您这样一位……“他说不下去了。  
沙威神色倒不见怨愤，他只咬紧了牙齿，迸出话来：“幸亏您来了，好不教这些人逃脱——不然我就是拼上我的性命，也要出去把他们捉拿。到时候只是怕我不及他们手脚快，倘若他们做成了把‘我’烧死的事情，怕是我再回去也难了。”  
天色已经几乎完全暗了，早出的长庚已经高高跃起在天空。马德兰和沙威都一时沉默，只有沙威凝视天空的眼睛似乎比这黯淡的天光更亮。  
“问您最后一个问题吧。”  
沙威侧过头来注视着马德兰，示意他大可以直说。  
“您现在这个样子……会唱歌吗？”[5]  
沙威先是睁大了眼睛，接着对市长的不成体统回以一个恼火的瞪视。

***

马德兰回去便做了布置。当晚，沙威家果然起火，可令人恼恨的是，这一番布置并没有捉到盗匪，可见警队内部果然问题重重。沙威家没被大火烧净，可是一具焦黑的尸首仍然出现在房间里。  
马德兰一夜未合眼，他手里始终攥着一条沾染了黑灰的玫瑰念珠。

***

马德兰动用自己的关系，又在沙威的指点下向巴黎去信，请求调派了一位新的、可信的警探。如今盗匪在暗处，侦查就难了许多。可马德兰不气馁，他甚至花了大笔金钱在追查线索上。各项慈善支出不会减少，于是他的生活就日益俭朴。一个昔日逃犯如今成了一名热心警务的“义军”。  
不知道是出于愧疚还是什么别的情绪，马德兰自从那次后便常常去看望如今已定居海中的警探。他们都不擅长闲聊，只好讨论滨海蒙特勒伊的警务与政务；一来二去，有时还会为法条的解释吵个不休。  
关于人鱼——马德兰并不愿意在自己的心中想到这个词——马德兰倒是也了解得越来越多。比如他们的确可以化出双腿上岸，只是需要些时间等魔法生效，慢慢化形；化形很痛苦，但上岸之后更痛苦——每一步都像踩在刀刃上；不过化形上岸倒不需要用声音来交换，因为塞壬毕竟是爱好音乐——“那些靡靡之音！”马德兰脑海中又浮现出沙威提起这桩传说时忿忿地歪歪鼻子的样子——的希腊人的神话产物，他们的声音是瑰宝，而心愿的达成总需要有价值的东西换取。这个有价值的东西，是性命。如果心愿达成，上岸的人鱼将化作泡沫死去。如果没有达成，上岸的人鱼也多半活不了——能为之忍耐巨大痛苦的心愿破灭，与死亡又有什么区别呢？  
至于唱歌——马德兰只听过一次警探哼起过一首南部水手们的小调，内容倒不是水手小调常见的狎亵淫词，而是星图。  
“ ** _一颗又一颗燃烧在遥远深空的眼睛啊，指引着回家的路。_** ”

***

斗转星移，季节更替，一年多后，那伙匪徒终于在马德兰和那位巴黎派来的警探的不懈努力和敦促下被临近几地联手围剿。马德兰并不常表露出欣喜；他常微笑，但他的心头总是长存谦逊和沉郁。而今天，他感到了纯然的欣喜，甚至强过了他度过了土伦的十九年摧折后接到黄票那一瞬狂喜。他摇摇头，不愿意去想那似乎已经非常遥远、简直属于另一个人的记忆。  
临近傍晚，一个小孩跑来向他送了一张字条，请他去一家海边的贫户那里看看。他记忆中似乎那一带并无人居住，但是近年来滨海蒙特勒伊经济蒸蒸日上，又传言市长是个慈善家，周遭的贫民也常常往这里迁移。他带上一支手杖，又拿起装满了钱的钱袋便出发了。  
他没有想到等待他的是那伙匪徒的匪首。  
到字条上说的那个地方去，非要经过一片荒滩；那片荒滩都是高耸狰狞的光秃秃的礁石，礁石下面是又深又浊的海水。海浪撞击在奇形怪状的礁石上，便激荡出如兽吼般的咆哮。从礁石顶上望下去十分令人胆寒。  
马德兰便在那里被匪首截住了。  
对方已经是穷途末路，身边众匪死的死，被抓的被抓，他便想：“好一个‘马德兰’！好一个‘慈善家’！我本就没了生路才打家劫舍，如今这条活路也被你断了，我们便同归于尽了罢！”他也便是这样对逼到礁石尽头的马德兰这样说的，说罢便扑了上去。  
他却不知道，这个“慈善家”也曾是被人称为“险狠”的囚徒。马德兰使出了监狱里常用的一种摔跤术，和对方缠斗在一起；没几招，双方便都觉出对方并非寻常人物，缠斗也就益发搏命。终于马德兰找到对方一个破绽，将对方掀出了礁石。对方惨叫着扑向了空中，却拼尽最后一丝孤狠把马德兰带得失去平衡，也摔了下去。  
马德兰并不是没有想过自己临终的想法，他原本秉承迪涅主教的教诲，一心求得在死亡时不要恐惧作态，而是要迎着那另一端的光。而如今，他只想着无法亲口告诉沙威，他已亲手替他复仇的消息。

 

[4] 《悲惨世界》第一部第八卷第三章  
[5] 西方神话中一说美人鱼即海妖塞壬，歌声美丽，可以迷惑人心。


	3. 三天

马德兰再次醒开眼时，映入眼帘的是满天繁星。  
真神奇呀，他像个孩子一般懵懵懂懂地想。天堂里竟然也有星星吗？这不可能是地狱，这么澄澈璀璨的星光不会属于地狱。  
滨海蒙特勒伊常年是被雾气和烟尘笼罩的，难得见到这样流泻的星光。他看得痴了。  
但很快他便意识到，他并没有去到任何别的地方，而是还在人间。  
因为他看到了一尊一如既往如法条一般冷静严苛的剪影。那是沙威。  
星光下，他沉默不动的剪影与其说像是送丧的海妖，毋宁说是正义女神。只是这正义女神并没有蒙住双眼，而是取下了真相的遮蔽物。  
一块马德兰身上的衬衣。那块衬衣原本遮盖住他胸口的烙印，在打斗中撕破了。沙威本想撕下来帮马德兰绑扎伤口，却看到了熟悉的数字。  
24601.  
一切都清楚了。

马德兰也意识到了。他忍着身上的各处剧痛，坐起来，沙哑着声音，对着那尊侧向他的雕塑：  
“谢谢您救了我。”  
“我没有打算骗您。”  
“求您了，给我三天时间，我会亲自去自首。”  
“我最近救下了一个女人，我答应她去救她的孩子。我求求您，我安顿好这个孩子，我就自首。”

那尊雕像动了。正义女神手中的剑即将落下。  
“呵，我竟以为您实际是另一个人。呵，可笑的双眼！我竟不信我内心的声音，而是相信我的双眼！呵，报应！”  
“一日为贼，终生为贼！冉阿让！我一个字也不会相信你！”  
“我以群星起誓，”对方转过身来，“我一定会亲手抓住你，送你上法庭！”  
他转过身，游走了。马德兰没有忽略对方的鱼尾已经开始不太灵活。


	4. 荆棘之路（Calvary Road[6]）

三天后的清晨，一个赤裸的人登上了滨海蒙特勒伊的一处平缓的海滩。他头几步走得十分缓慢，仿佛举步维艰；之后，他的动作越来越熟练，步伐也越来越坚定迅疾起来。他敲开一户农户的门，借了一套衣服，留下一张借据，又赶在滨海蒙特勒伊城门开启之时，第一批进了城。  
他冲到烧料细工厂门口，闯进市长办公室。那里空无一人。他站立不动良久，发出了一声骇人的惨笑：“哈！他果然逃了！”

***

阿拉斯最高法院大法官办公室。坐在外间的书记员刚刚恭送大法官进去，回到座位还未坐稳就被一个风尘仆仆的人牢牢攥住胳膊一把拉住。那人力气奇大，书记员觉着自己快要离地了，对方眼中还闪着狂乱的光芒，让人十分害怕。  
对方只一径说着：“有没有一个叫沙威的警探来过？什么，没有么？那太好了，简直太好了！我是滨海蒙特勒伊的市长，也是一名逃犯，请你们马上逮捕我，马上！”  
听到声音赶来的其他书记员、法警，甚至还有大法官，都被惊呆了。  
既然这位自称是滨海蒙特勒伊的市长，那可真是奇事一桩。这位大人物甚至上过沿海省的报纸，还不止一次。书记员试图让他平静下来，请他坐下，还为他奉茶，另外请人去调查他所说的内容。然而这位怪异的市长却怎么也不肯坐在会客室里等，而是非要让人给他戴上手铐，到号房里面去等。  
众人拗不过他，只好让他真的蹲进号房，只是没人让他脱下那身风尘仆仆但仍然看得出严肃体面的衣服、换上囚衣。也就没人注意到，当手铐锁住他的手腕、牢门轰然关闭时，这位奇人是带着怎样一种奇异的惨然又如释重负的微笑，轻轻地吐出一句：“我是不会让你亲手抓住我的，沙威警探。”

这一天更奇异的事情还在后面。调查的人回来了，验证了那位市长说的竟然是事实。众人哗然之外，也没人再用恭谨的态度对待他。他被要求换上了号服，剃了头发，丢进了更污秽的一间号房，等待法庭的裁决。不出两个钟头，他就从“那个好市长”，变成了“那个苦役犯”。[7]  
消息传回滨海蒙特勒伊，也是引起了一样的震动。人们议论纷纷，也各自用自己的“见解”补充了“那个苦役犯”的狡诈与虚伪。  
全城只有几个人没有加入这场纷纷议论。

一个穿着不合身的农夫衣服的人站在市长——不，现在是“前市长”了——曾经的家门口，和一位老看门婆对峙。对方紧紧地抿着嘴角，瞪着眼，身后还护着一个瘦巴巴的小女孩。  
“你们这些狗！警探！真是好听！呸！”那婆子丝毫不肯让步。她倒还没忘记自己脚边那个瘦巴巴、怯生生的女孩。“珂赛特，别怕！市长伯伯是好人，他把你带来不是要害你。你等下换了衣服吃了饭，就能去见你妈妈了！”  
听到“见妈妈”三个字，女孩脏兮兮的小脸突然亮了起来。她回身就往屋里跑，跑了两步，突然停住，惊惶地回转来，向那个看门婆子行了个礼：“谢谢婆婆，您真是个好人！”然后才迅速地跑进去了。  
“走开！我要关门了！”那婆子继续凶狠地向着门外那人嚷嚷。  
那人突然发问：“那孩子是市长什么人？”  
“什么人也不关你的事！走！”

夜幕再次降临了。这个夜晚没有星星。  
这是个不眠的夜晚。  
滨海蒙特勒伊市民们的晚餐桌多了一个重磅的话题与许多谈资。  
市长——前市长——设下的救护院里，一个女孩趴在刚刚咽气的母亲身边大哭，泪水打湿了她卷翘的睫毛，滑下她形状优美、显然继承自她妈妈的脸庞。躺在床上、灵魂却已经去了天国的那位母亲倘若没有经过命运之手的恶意摧折，想必也是个美人，然而她此时安详地躺在病床上，一抹微笑使得她不再美丽的脸发出几近圣洁的光芒。  
阿拉斯高级法院恶臭的号房里鼾声、粗野猥亵的低语与梦话此起彼伏。一个角落里，一个人影手握一串玫瑰念珠低声祈祷。这是他被准许留下的唯一随身物品。  
海边的一处峡湾里，一尊雕塑似的黑影仰望着夜空。

***  
一八二一年的沿海报曾经报道过这样一桩骇人听闻的奇案：令人尊敬的滨海蒙特勒伊的前任市长马德兰，竟然是一名曾经蹲了十九年大狱、之后弃保潜逃的苦役犯，本名叫做“冉阿让”的这样一个凶徒。不知道在什么样的诞妄情形下——报纸这里表示是某种恐惧的感召，虽然也有人议论说这是由于政治上的胁迫——他竟然自动跑到最高法院去自首。证据确凿之下，他被判处毫无争议的死刑。他没有上诉。由于自首的奇异情节和圣上的宽大，他免于立即上断头台的判罚，改为了终身监禁。

马德兰，24601，冉阿让——他第一次进监狱时，人家在往他的枷上敲钉子时，只会茫然又恐惧地哭得说不出话来；而今他只是闭着目，谁都不看，低声祷告着。  
他现在是9430号了[8]。冉阿让，或者24601，或者马德兰，都在这个世界上被抹去了。

 

[6] Calvary Road：通往耶稣受难地之路  
[7] 《悲惨世界》第一部第八卷第五章  
[8] 《悲惨世界》第二部第二卷第一章


	5. 最后一曲

9403号，从前的冉阿让、24601、马德兰，被押送至土伦监狱服终身监禁已经九年了。  
这九年里，他从没有一次违反过监狱禁令，从没有一次与人打架斗殴。他也并不讨好狱卒，或去告密——他只是沉默地劳作，咽下霉臭的食物，祷告，偶尔望着天空，或者注视着拍起浊浪的大海。起初狱卒听说他曾经是个很有钱的大人物之后试图敲些钱出来，未果后颇让他吃了些苦头；犯人们也因为他格格不入而暗中排挤他。只是由于他虽然沉默寡言，但身手了得，力量惊人。在看到他居然能只身扛起一根倾斜的罗马柱、等人来修之后[9]，便再也没人敢公然欺负他或者与他作对。年复一年，他奇特的缄默隐忍，以及时时手握玫瑰念珠祷告的姿态，竟让他成了土伦一个特殊的符号，哪怕再放辟邪侈、毫无人性的囚犯见到他，都有种低下头去的冲动。  
一个苦役犯，身上竟然似乎有了圣徒的光辉。  
然而土伦毕竟不是保罗的大数[10]，又九年的苦役摧折了冉阿让强健的体质。  
他在滨海蒙特勒伊时头发仅是灰白，在号房的一夜之后便变成了全白，如今已经从全白变成了枯草般发乌的颜色，透着生命力衰败的黯淡。他曾经能扛起割风老头的大车的背佝偻了，他曾经能在一日间跑遍滨海蒙特勒伊所有海滩的双腿蹒跚了，他曾经塞给穷人和孩童钱、复兴了滨海蒙特勒伊工业的双手颤抖了。  
可是他的眼睛仍然明亮，益发蕴含着殉道者般的谦逊与释然。

一八三零年，一艘战舰回港修理。一名海员正在上帆时，不知道因为什么，突然从桅杆上摔了下来；所幸他在空中抓住了一根绳子，便像一个岌岌可危的熟透的果子，即将落入下面大海与死神的巨口[11]。  
没有人敢去救他，那太危险了，光是从那高度看一眼，恐怕就要脸色发白地栽下来。人们只好站在地上，脸色发白地看那个可怜人垂死挣扎。眼看那人就要支撑不住了，许多人都背过脸去。  
这时一个人站了出来。那人一头白发，显然是个“老柴”[12]，身形若是不带佝偻，应该还很高大。他举手示意自己愿意去救那海员，得到同意后便解了镣铐，向那桅杆上攀去。  
众人便发出一阵又一阵的低声惊呼，看他攀去救那可怜的人。他显然身手很好，却偶尔力气不济，攀上桅杆顶上，还稍微停了一停；众人都屏住了呼吸，只有那可怜人还在绳子尽头与死神搏命。  
他望了望下面的海，像是定了定神，又接着向桅杆末端吊着那海员的绳子跑去，大家这才松了口气。然而这口气还没平复，大家的心又被提了起来。只见他顺着那绳子下去，用一根绳子把那几乎力竭的人绑住，又重新往上攀爬；只见他一头白发在海风中漂荡，那身影竟让人看着有些惊险又心酸。  
他终于重新爬回了桅杆，众人爆发出一阵庆祝的叫喊，又各自压下，怕惊扰了桅杆上还没有完全脱险的两个人。那人用绳子拉起了被吊着的海员，扶着他，把他送回到安全的地方。众人这才彻底爆发出惊喜的叫喊，妇女们激动地抱在一起。  
那人便重新往地面来。然而这时候意外发生了。  
不知道他是眼花，还是力气用尽了，他爬到一处帆索处，一只手竟然抓脱了，旋即他只是用一只手，把自己支撑在那根索上。人们都爆发出恐惧的惊叫，祈祷他像刚才那个海员一样能支撑住，好等其他人去救他。  
然而他没有支撑太久，便一点点脱力，终于掉进了船边浑浊的海水中。他刚刚竭尽全力救下了一条性命，却赔上了自己的。岸上的人们都在饮泣。  
他落进海里，甚至没有激起太大的浪花。

***

冉阿让不知道自己是脱力了还是只是主动松了手。他此时记不得“自杀的人上不了天堂”的教义，也没有以这种方法终结终身苦役的解脱。他只是望着急速下坠中离自己无限遥远的天空想着，这一次恐怕没有再次见到那璀璨的星空的机会了。  
他吁出一口气，闭上眼，随即身体感到了海水拍击的剧痛。  
海水灌进他的耳朵、口鼻，他脑海中充满了迟缓的水流声。然而他似乎听到了一个声音，一段低沉的小调。警探沙威。  
他不知道自己是死了，还是在昏迷的梦中。他不知道自己是睁开眼看到了对方，还是在心里看到了当年在滨海蒙特勒伊的梦境。  
他只是紧紧地抓住对方的臂膀，喃喃低语：“我已经用性命赎了我的罪。带我走吧。”  
**_带我走吧，以群星为指引。_**

 

[9] 《悲惨世界》第一部第二卷第七章  
[10] 使徒保罗，家境优渥，幼年便接受了极好的教育，家乡在大数  
[11] 《悲惨世界》第二部第二卷第三章  
[12] 监狱中的老苦役犯

 

\---------- The End ----------------


End file.
